1001 Ways to Get Rid of My Loser Boyfriend
by kyouya-haruhi-forever
Summary: What will happen when a perfectionist girl’s forced to have a lousy boy as her boyfriend? It’s a disaster! Sakura will do anything to get rid of her loser boyfriend. Yet she can’t end the relationship unless the boy breakup with her. Will she succeed?


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot of this story.

**1001 Ways to Get Rid of My Loser Boyfriend**

_**Overture**_

Sakura Kinomoto had a perfect fabulous life. She was rich and so far her family possessions had enabled her to buy everything she ever wanted. She was also the most beautiful girl in Tomoeda High School which always successfully made almost all girls in there envy her looks and also earned her shameless gawking boys every where she went. Furthermore, she was not the type of girl that could only flash her smiles but had no brain inside her head. On the contrary, she excelled in everything; sports, studies, and even her social life. Every part of her life had always been in the topmost status and she was more than satisfied to have this kind of luck.

Sakura lived with her archeologist father and an older brother who was currently taking law studies in Tokyo University. Although she no longer had her mother ever since she was very young, both her father and brother always showered her with their love. It made her felt thankful albeit she did not have the chance to live with her mom for long, all the attention she got from her family and friends were already more than enough for her to last forever.

In short, she knew that she could not be luckier than what she was at the moment.

Yet for the past few days Sakura could not help but feeling miserable. All the credits for her distress at the moment should be given to Tomoyo Daidouji, her supposed to be best friend ever since they were 3.

It all began with Tomoyo mentioning the fact that Sakura only lived in bubbly and dreamy world where everything would always be perfect. According to her best friend, she was not a type of person who dared to try something new and let go her comfort zone that she had currently.

Of course Sakura could not accept that kind of nonsense especially when it came from Tomoyo. She blatantly retorted that she was Sakura Kinomoto after all; adventure and challenges would always be parts of her life. And of course, changes would always be welcomed by her anytime.

To be honest, upon telling Tomoyo those things; Sakura started to feel uneasy. Although she would rather be struck by a lightning rather than admitted to Tomoyo that her guess was somehow correct, deep inside Sakura knew she was just like what Tomoyo said. She was a perfectionist and a control freak. She always upheld herself very well so that anyone could never see her weaknesses and only thought of her as a living perfection.

Nevertheless, Sakura did not want to correct her statement to Tomoyo and secretly hoped that her best friend would forget in a couple days time. But Tomoyo was not a brainless girl. She knew that Sakura would never admit that she was right.

That's when she came up with a dare that she designed specifically for her stubborn best friend. She asked Sakura to have a real _boyfriend _and maintain a harmonious relationship with him no matter how different he might be from her idealisms about the perfect boyfriend. And the most important condition set by Tomoyo was; she was not allowed to breakup with her boyfriend.

With her look, actually Sakura would not find any difficulties in finding a boyfriend all along. However, she always wanted her first boyfriend to be exactly like her dream and idealisms. That was the most probable reason why she never had any boyfriend so far.

Sadly, now as what being dared by Tomoyo, she had to go with something less perfect boyfriend as the result. All the arguments from her that this person would be her first boyfriend ever and supposed to be the stepping stone for her in learning the importance of a relationship did not falter Tomoyo's decision.

In fact, Tomoyo insisted that she would be the one to find her the _right_ candidate. And knowing Tomoyo, Sakura knew she had nowhere to escape from her nightmarish plan.

And today would be the day for Tomoyo to introduce her to the boy whom would be her _less than perfect boyfriend_.

--

Li Syaoran was the biggest loser in Tomoeda High School. He was never good at almost anything. He was lousy in sport. He failed almost in every kind of exams; half of it because he never bothered to come and the other half was because he studied the wrong materials. He disliked any kinds of horror movies and terrified with the dark.

The only thing he could admit proudly that he excelled at was playing RPG games. And that was also what he liked most in his life at the moment.

He could not care _less_ about girls. All of them were too noisy and loved gossiping to much that made him having a migraine whenever he was in a close distance with any of them.

Syaoran knew everything about women very well because believe it or not, when a boy raised in a family which all the members were woman just like him, there was nothing a woman did could surprise him more.

Therefore it was like having a long awaited freedom when his mother allowed him to study in Tokyo. He accepted the condition from his mother that he had to earn his living allowance while her mother would pay for the school and apartment fees. It's true that he did not study in all boys high school since his mother insisted for him to study in his late father's school; Tomoeda High School. Nevertheless, he did not have to be close with any girls in there anyway. As long as he could finally live in an as- women-free-as-possible environment, he could accept any kinds of conditions from his mother.

It was already half a year since he came to Tokyo. Since all his family members lived in Hong Kong, he would only return on summer break provided that he did not have to attend any summer classes. However, the chance of him not attending the summer class was also very small seeing the fact that Tomoeda High School regulated those who failed the exams to take additional classes in summer classes to raise their marks.

He was not that eager to go home as well and to be honest he would prefer to spend his first summer holiday in Tokyo alone rather than with his talkative sisters and mother. Yet he did not have options. He just received a phone call from his mother this morning. Much to his annoyance, apparently his school sent his result home which of course upon seeing his result, his mother was beyond unhappy. Finally, she threatened him to go back and study in Hong Kong again if he still failed to get good marks in his summer classes.

It was almost an impossible task for him to get good marks out of the blue no matter whether he joined summer classes or not. Besides, he did not like to put a lot of efforts in everything anyway. It was plainly boring that almost made him gave up and willingly returned to Hong Kong immediately.

But when his mother said that he would not be allowed to play RPG anymore once he returned home; at last the final straw was drawn. Now he was desperate enough and was more than willing to do _anything _to get good marks.

The problem was, he also never excelled in peeping at others students' exam-papers and was too terrified to do so as well. Imagining that he cheated the exams already made him shiver and had a cold sweat throughout his body.

And that was when he met her. She said there was someone who will be more than perfect for him and definitely more than able to help him with all his marks. He was never good in memorizing girls name, however seeing the importance his exams this time for him, he thought he had remembered the girl's name correctly; Tomoyo Daidouji.

And today Tomoyo would introduce him to the person whom would help him in reaching his goals: _passing all his exams_.

-- to be continued --


End file.
